Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
When a young girl from Fiore becomes a Ranger at the Vientown Base, she soon gets caught in the adventure of a life time, while dealing with a traitorous teacher, a trio of elite and evil Rangers, a boy genius, an eivl businessman and his old coot assistant, plus a stuck-up Top Ranger. Characters * Kate: A new Ranger, she is best friends with Keith and Kellyn. She likes to fool with mechanical objects, even disassembling her Styler. Her Partner is a Pachirisu. She soon became a Top Ranger. She also has a crush on Kellyn. * Kellyn: A Top Ranger who was one of Ms April's top students, his Partner is a Munchlax, which is very gluttonous. He is usually wearing a navy blue traveling cloak over his uniform. * Keith: A Ranger who has a crush on Kate, he was assigned to the Fiore Region upon graduating. His Partner was a Buizel. He soon became a Top Ranger. * Rhythmi: An Operator that was assigned to the Fiore Region with Keith. * Sven: A flirtarious Top Ranger whose Partner is a Luxray. * Wendy: The Flying Ranger, her Partner is a Staraptor. * The Vientown Rangers: ** Barlow: A muscled man who is in charge of the Vientown Base. His partner is a Makuhita. ** Crawford: A jokester boy with an afro, he likes to try and flirt, but usually gets laughed at. His partner is a Budew. ** Luana: Another Vientown Ranger, her Partner is a Buneary that rides on her back. ** Elaine: A Mechanic who is in love with Ollie. Her favorite Pokemon is a Dragonair. ** Ollie: A former employee of Team Dim Sun, he accidently set the Vien Forest on fire, but joined the Rangers soon after. * Team Dim Sun: The region's villainous team. They use Gigaremo Units and Miniremo Units to control Pokemon. ** Wyatt "Blake" Hall: A slimy businessman who hired Isaac to create the new Miniremo Unit. He summoned a Dusknoir to kill Kate, Kellyn, and Keith, but also tried to manipulate Darkrai. *** Wheeler: A short old man who works for Blake, he mainly uses an army of Bidoof to fight. *** The Sinis Trio: A trio of evil computer hackers, they are led by Ice, and each one is in charge of a certain Type of Pokemon. **** Ice: The leader, he is a skilled hacker, and, true to his name, uses Ice-types. Used a Froslass and Gallade. **** Lavana: A girl who loves Fire-Type Pokemon, she used a Magmortar and Infernape.And she's a poop head who is very stupid. **** Heath: A muscled idiot who speaks in a primitive manner, he likes using Electric and rocky Pokemon, like his Magnezone and Rhyperior. *** Mr. Kincaid: A recruiter, he is Altru Inc's vice president, and seems to like Poison Pokemon. First used a Drapion to try and kill Barlow and Kate, but also owns a Gliscor that fought Kellyn and Kate. Category:Fan Fiction